The present invention relates to a vacuum cleaner height adjustment mechanism and, more particularly, to a height adjustment mechanism that is particularly useful in the cleaning head of an upright vacuum cleaner and which elevates the front portion of the cleaning head containing a carpet agitator.
Upright type vacuum cleaners generally include a cleaning head and a pivotably-mounted elongated handle and dust storage compartment extending upwardly therefrom. The handle is generally grasped by the user to propel the cleaning head over a surface to be cleaned. The cleaning head is generally provided with ground-engaging wheels to provide for easier movement over the surface to be cleaned. The cleaning head typically includes an agitator brush rotatably mounted in a forward portion of the cleaning head. The agitator brush is typically mounted adjacent a suction inlet in the cleaning head which receives any dirt and debris loosened by the action of the agitator brush. Suction is applied to the inlet and the dirt and debris are then collected in the dust storage compartment for later disposal.
Vacuum cleaners are often used to clean both bare floors and carpets having varying thicknesses and pile characteristics. Thus, it is desirable to provide the vacuum cleaner with a height adjustment mechanism which positions the height of the suction inlet and agitator brush relative to the surface to be cleaned so as to dislodge the greatest amount of dirt and debris therefrom. Many such mechanisms can only be adjusted when the main body of the vacuum cleaner is in the vertical position which can be inconvenient during use.